destin équestre
by shinigami yuuki
Summary: une maudite porte , une boite plein de flacon et un aimant a problème nommer Potter. Un destin non prévue qui apportera sois la liberté ou l'anéantissement des créature magique. en quoi notre petit pote Potter y est concerner , ses simple même après avoir vaincu face de serpent, il étais inconcevable qu'il ais une vie simple et ranger ... venir lire pour tout découvrir.
1. maudite porte

Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct qui me dictait de rester coucher, mais non, comme un parfait petit gryffondor je me suis levé avec courage et avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie Hermione qui nous crias dessus à moi et Ron de nous dépêcher, car il ne restait que 15 min avant le début de notre cours de potion. Si seulement j'avais su, je serais resté coucher bien au chaud dans mon lit ...

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, apporter par notre brave lionne. Le trio d'or se mis courir comme si le feu était à leur trousse pour ne pas arriver en retard a leur cour de potion avec le si adorée professeur Snape,

\- Harry, Ron allé, on va arriver en retard, si sa continue, on va être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ..

-Ho ! Aller Mione quand même ses pas la fin du monde , manqué un cour du bâtard graiseux . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on y va encore d'ailleurs.

-Ron commence ose du dire cela ...

Hermione, le visage rouge de fureur suite aux paroles de son petit ami ne fit pas attention et ouvra la porte du cours sent remarquer qu'elle avais aussi assommé à moitié le bâtard des cachots qui tenais dans ses bras une pleine boite de potion expérimentale qu'il venait à peine de terminer.

Après un silence glacial qui sembla durer des heures. Hermione se fondit en excuse à son professeur, tendit que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de stabiliser la dite boite tout en jetant un œil pour s'assurer qu'aucune n'étais briser. Mais un dieu devait lui en vouloir, car l'impotent des cachots nommé Névile glissa derrière lui et en voulant se maintenir agrippa sa robe de sorcier. Sous le poids imprévu dans son dos, Rogue se laissa tomber en arrière, mais faucha aussi la lionne qui l'avait précédemment assommer avec sa porte, ce qui causa une horrible réaction en chaîne qui se termina par un amas de corps vautré au sol ou des gémissement de douleur et d'inconfort pouvais être entendu.

Une fois libérer des sous les corps de ses cornichon incapables qu'on osait appeler élève, Snape chercha sa boite des yeux pour tomber sur une vision qui le fit blêmir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déja, devant lui Potter roi des cornichon rouge et, or étais semblerais t'il recouvert de plusieurs substances de couleur des plus disparaître. Le tableau était absurde, mais ce qui inquiétait notre chauve-souri préféré était que les liquides s'écoulais de la boite qui avais par je ne sais quel miracle avais atterri sur la tête de Potter avec plusieurs flacons éclater à ses pieds et d'autre coulant dans ses cheveux le recouvrant lentement de toute ses potion expérimentale.

Remis de ses émotion suite a cette atroce perte . Snape fit disparaître le tout d'un coup de baguette et aboya à sa classe de tout aller s'asseoir a leur place le temps qu'il examine se sataner Potter.

-Mrs Potter, êtes vous aussi incompétent que vous n'arriver même pas a esquiver une stupide boite qui vous arrive dessus. Mais non, il a encore valu que notre célébrité cherchée de l'attention, pour votre manque flagrant de reflex, je vous enlevez 50 points et vous serez en retenue ce soir avec moi. Maintenant ALLER VOUS ASSEOIR.

Le professeur avait fini sa phrase en aboyant son ordre sur notre jeune Héros qui encore sous le choc n'avais réussir qu'à suivre l'ordre crié par son prof et alla rejoindre ses camarades de classe à leur bureau.

Durant tout le cours le professeur Snape ne lâchais plus des yeux se sataner Potter et notais toutes les petites infos ou changement qu'il pourrait y avoir suite au mélange de toutes ses potions. À la fin de celui-ci, la terreur des cachots n'avait rien remarquer de notable sur ce cornichon Potter, mais il se garda une note mentale de quand même être à l'affût du moindre changement.


	2. méchante soirée

NOTE de l'auteur : salut tout le monde petit message les personnages appartient au monde d'Harry Potter pas à moi. Je tiens à dire que la vitesse de parution pourrait varier entre une semaine, à deux semaines entre chaque poste tout dépend à la vitesse que j'écris Lol. Je travaille dans les milieux de la santé donc pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais écrire me détend ces pour ça que je peux me donner jusqu'à deux semaines de délais pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Dsl si il y a encore des fautes d'ortographes j'ais pas de béta correcteur pour revoir après moi.

FLASH BACK

Et merde, pourquoi tous les problèmes me tombent toujours dessus, pour une fois ça ne pourrait pas être Ron ou Hermione qui s'y colle, mais non ses toujours pour ma poire.

Beurk en plus ça l'a un goût immonde, je vous jure si Rogue créait de potion qui goûterait bonne il deviendrait assurément le sorcier le plus riche du monde. Bon aller Harry prend ton courage à deux mains et ouvre tes yeux, histoire de voir les dégâts. Aller un œil d'ouvert plus que l'autre et voilà, Ha bah tout compte fait, j'ai bien fait de les ouvrir et je me retiens à grand peiné d'éclater de rire devant le superbe tableau que m'offre tout ce beau monde. Ha tien Ron virent au bleu à moins que ce ne soit au vert difficile avec tous les corps mélangés.

Par contre, je ressens très bien l'aura de ténèbres qui a figé la classe dans le silence le plus complet, elle émane de notre très chère professeur, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un être humain pouvait atteindre cette teinte de rouge. Mais ce qui tua toute envie de rire, se sont les regards de pure terreur qu'il m'a lancé après avoir regardé mon état, il a passé d'un beau rouge écarlate à un blanc translucide en moins de deux secondes. Moi je suis plus sur de vouloirs rire, qui sais avec la chance que j'ai la boîte qui, mais tomber dessus va me transformer en véracrasse ou mieux en strangulôt albinos .

-ALLER VOUS ASSEOIR ...

Merde, il a la voix qui porte notre bon vieux Rogue, par contre j'ai pas tout compris ce qu'il me posait comme question, pas grave. Ces dans un état second que je rejoins ma place au coter de Ron qui ne sait pas trop quoi dire au vu des circonstances. Le cours se passe dans un calme relatif si ont exclu le fait que mon prof à passer les deux heures de cours à me fixer comme une pucelle devant son prince charmant.

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT (souper dans la grande salle)

Une atmosphère étrange planait dans la grande salle en cette soirée de novembre, l'événement du matin en classe de potion avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, et en voyant le visage empli de fureur du professeur Rogue, on pouvait en conclure que ça ne l'enchantait guerre. Loin de ce tumulte, un groupe de rouge et, or, mangeait tout en discutant de leur journée et de leurs projets à venir pour les week-ends.

-Alors les garçons que voulez-vous faire ce week-end, moi, je pencherais pour nous avancer dans nos devoirs. Les Aspic sont pour bientôt et plus tôt nous aurons terminé plus vite nous pourrons apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Hermione avait dit cela avec temps de passion, que les deux garçons concerner ne purent que lever dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire une bonne partie de leurs camarades.

Harry allait dire ce qu'il aimerait faire quand une sourde douleur le prit au ventre, grimaçant, il décida de voir si la douleur passerait en buvant un peut d'eau, mais malgré tout, ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau, car après une dizaine de minutes ou tous semblais aller pour le mieux, une autre douleur fulgurante le pris de cour au niveau de son basin ce coup , si il ne put retenir un cri de souffrance qui fit que tous ses amis arrêtèrent de se disputer pour tourner leur attention sur lui.

-Hey ! Mon vieux ça va, tu veux qu'on aille chercher Pom-pom.

Ron semblait inquiet, car rare sont les fois où il proposait d'aller à l'infirmerie surtout quand il pouvait manger à la place, mais là devant lui son meilleur ami était recouvert de sueur, et semblait être habité de soubresaut très important, au point ou avec l'aide de Névile, ils durent l'immobiliser pour qu'il ne se fracasse pas le crâne sur la table.

PVO Harry

Merde, mais ces quoi sa encore, tout allait bien et là, j'ai l'impression qu'un troll des montagnes danse la salsa dans mon ventre, rhaa sa fait un mal de chien ...

Mes mains tremblent tellement que je ne peux même pas les garder immobiles, ou a moins que ce ne soit moi au complet qui tremble comme ça. La douleur est atroce, je sens mon corps se fendre, je peux même sentir mes muscles se déchirer sous les tremblements. La douleur est si atroce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier dans l'espoir que s'atténue un peu mon calvaire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fait que je ressens ça, mais d'un coup, je perçois un éclair roux qui m'agrippe et me maintient de forces suivies d'un autre éclair noir. Dans les limbes de mon tourment, je crois comprendre que ce sont mes amis qui me viennent en aide.

\- pitié aidée moi, je n'en peux plus ... Je, je, ca fait si mal.

Je réussis à gémir faiblement cette phrase sans savoir si les autres l'avaient entendue. Après ce qu'il me sembla des heure, je finis par perdre connaissance. Encore une journée typique a la Potter, mais quand fais-je pouvoir vivre normalement.

FIN PVO

Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de frémir de terreur après avoir entendu le cri d'agonie de Potter. Toute la grande salle avait entendu sa supplique d'aide, on y percevait toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir sur le moment, la majorité des Poussoufle pleuraient à leur table incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Les Serdaigle eux analysais du mieux qu'il pouvais tout en proposant leur aide ou en restant seulement à distance, les Serpentard eux ne montrais aucune émotion vis a vis de ce qui se pensais, mais pour certain, on pouvait discerner des yeux ou des lèvre plisser sous l'angoisses ou la colère de ne pas comprendre. Par contre du coter des rouge et or la panique régnais, leur prince souffrais d'un mal qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier et personne n'arrivais à lui venir en aide.

Sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher, leur professeur de potion passa dans cette mare de cornichon pour atteindre Potter , avec tout son sans froid qu'il avait en temps que directeur de Serpentard, il prit Potter par l'épaule, mais le cri de pure agonie que celui-ci l'achat suite a ce simple toucher laissa Rogue tétanisser . Reprenant ses esprits, il mit Potter dans un coma magique avant de dire ou plutôt d'aboyer au élève d'aller avertir l'infirmière qu'il arrivait avec la catastrophe ambulante rouge et or.

Rendu à l'infirmerie ses une Pom-pom paniqué qui courais en tous sens pour préparer leur arriver, un lit étais déjà prêt pour accueillir le nouveau malade, même si Harry avait pratiquement une chambre réserver à lui tout seul.

\- Sévérus, mais que s'est t'il passer, jamais je n'aie vu le jeune Potter autant souffrir ou du moins le montrer si ouvertement, la douleur doit être insoutenable.

Poppy avait dit cela avec un ton désemparer, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si tout était prêt pour analyser le jeune élève, elle remarqua les amis de celui-ci sur le pas de la porte , ils affichaient tous un visage apeuré, teinter d'inquiétude mais elle due leur demander de quitter et de retourner à leur occupation même si elle voyait que pour certain ça leur brisais le cœur de laissée Harry dans un tel état sans pouvoir rien faire.

L'infirmière et le professeur Rogue purent se mettre au travail dès que les dernier élève curieux furent partie. Sévérus pris des prélèvements sanguin et d'urine grâce a un sort complexe pour voir s'il y avait la présence d'un quelconque poisson ou substance néfaste dans son organisme, une fois ses échantillons pris, il avisa Pom-pom qu'il serait à son laboratoire pour les analyses et que celle-ci pourrais lui prendre quelques heures voir une ou deux journées et qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé a moins d'une extrême urgence, sur quoi il partit presque en courant, mais noblesse serpentine oblige, il le fit sans que ça se voie.

Pendant ce temps la, les amis de notre survivant se demandais ce qui avait bien put arriver à leur ami. Ron surprit tout le monde en disant que Harry devais encore sûrement faire sont intéressant, vue que maintenant qu'il avait vaincue la face de serpent, plus personne ou presque s'intéressais à lui. Certain ont même crue que Hermione la lionne si prompte à prendre la défense de Harry se ferait entendre, mais seul les signe d'approbation qu'elle fessais suite aux paroles du rouquin furent perçus. Névile révolté que ceux se disant les meilleurs amis du rouge et or, dévoile ainsi ce qu'il pense réellement de lui, les insulta de tout les noms, leur disant être indigne de leur maison et qu'il avait honte de se dire leur ami, presque toute la maison des lions furent de son côté, et ses ainsi que Ron et Hermione accompagner de quelque lion égaré furent mis au banc de leur Maison.

À l'infirmerie, on aurais dit que la guerre fessait encore rage ,on pouvait voir l'infirmière courir a droite et à gauche tout en jetant plusieurs sort de diagnostique, mais au lieu d'être sur plusiseur patient un seul cette fois si étais viser, Harry Potter. Gisant inconscient, mais pourtant tremblant de sueur et gémissant de douleur dans son lit qui au départ était d'un blanc immaculé, mais que on pouvait discerner des tache éparse rouge écarlate, sûrement la raison pourquoi POPPY étais dans un mode panique.

Aucun de ses sorts ne pouvait la guider sur ce que pouvais bien avoir son jeune lion et plus le temps passais plus son état se détériorais, ça avais commencer par des spasmes violents, suivit ensuite par des fissures dans ça peaux au niveau du dos qui causait des saignement important, elle pouvait voir clairement les jambes de Harry se torde et s'étirer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle, envoya un message urgent à la directrice et au professeur Rogue que l'état de Harry empirais et qu'elle avais peur pour sa vie.

Une armer des Médicomage en plus du personne de Poudlard gravitais autour du Sauveur, après près que trois jours d'agonie pour Harry , personne n'avait encore trouvé le pourquoi de son état, il fut mis plusieurs fois dans un coma magique, car sa douleur était tellement puissante qu'elle le sortait de celui-ci. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un bout de cinq jours que son état sembla se stabiliser, il fut conseiller de le laisser au soin de l'infirmerie de Poudlard de peur d'aggraver son état si on le déplaçait, Pom-Pom et Sévérus se relayais pour évaluer l',état du Gryffondor , quand après près 1 mois une vague de magie Sortie du corps du rouge et or pour former autour de lui une bulle opaque d'une bleu nuit parsemé d'éclat écarlate.

Un autre mois passa depuis l'apparition de la bulle de magie, plusieurs avaient tenté de la percer ou de voir au travers, mais tout ceux qui si sont frotter, on subit des douleur avoisinant un doloris lancer par Bellatrix. Rogue avais rempli pas moins de 5 carnet de notes sur les effets que Harry subissais, pour vous dire que quand Poppy et Minerva avais appris que l'état de leur choux-choux pouvait être dû à la maladresse du professeur de potions, l'écho de leur cri de rage pouvais encore être perçus dans les couloirs du château.

Un jour ou la pluie du début de printemps tombaient a verse pour faire fondre la neige tomber durant l'hiver , la bulle entourant le sauveur éclatas dans un bruit si aigue que tout le château l'avait persue , beaucoup n'y virent pas attention, mais d'autre comme les professeures cherchais avec attention la cause de ce son. Sais en entrant dans l'infirmerie que plusieurs purent connaître la source du son, car l'infirmière qui devant une t'elle vision ne pus se retenir de lâcher un crie de stupeur, suite a cela le corps professoral et quelques élèves curieux, c'était rendu sur les lieux, et personne sur les lieux ne pouvais détacher leurs yeux de stupeur et d'effrois devant la vision qu'il avait sous leurs yeux.


	3. découvertes pas toujours plaisante

**NOTE de l'auteur :** salut tout le monde petit message les personnages appartient au monde d'Harry Potter pas à moi. je tiens à dire que la vitesse de parution pourrait varier entre une semaine à deux semaines entre chaque poste tout dépend à la vitesse que j'écris Lol. Je travaille dans les milieux de la santé donc pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais écrire me détend ces pour ça que je peux me donner jusqu'à 1 mois de délais pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 _ **Retour sur le chapitre précédent :**_  
Un jour ou la pluie du début de printemps tombaient a verse pour faire fondre la neige tomber durant l'hiver, la bulle entourant le sauveur éclatas dans un bruit si aigüe que tout le château l'avait perçue, beaucoup n'y fit pas attention, mais d'autre comme les professeures cherchais avec attention la cause de ce son. Sais en entrant dans l'infirmerie que plusieurs purent connaître la source du son, car l'infirmière qui devant une t'elle vision ne pus se retenir de lâcher un crie de stupeur, suite a cela le corps professoral et quelques élèves curieux, c'était rendu sur les lieux, et personne sur les lieux ne pouvais détacher leurs yeux de stupeur et d'effrois devant la vision qu'il avait sous leurs yeux.

 ** _La transformation d'un jeune sorcier en êtes vous si sûr ?_**

Au même moment, le très adorer professeur Rogue accourais pour rejoindre le lieu ou l'action semblais avoir lieu. Quand il fut rendu,il ne pue en croire ses yeux devant lui se tenais une créature magnifique, il en avait parfois côtoyé pour avoir des plante rare pour ses potions, mais jamais encore, il n'avait vu un membre de leur espèce ressembler a ça.

Devant lui plus aucune trace du jeune Potter , à la place, on pouvait voir un magnifique étalon à la robe d'un noir ébène , a ses sabots des crins de poil plus long tombais lâchement , le jeune étalon étais assez mince selon ce qu'il connaissait de leur espèce, il possédait un queue très longue, qui fouettais l'air et pouvais faire percevoir ses reflets bleutés dans ses crin , le corps équin étais tout en muscles et finesse parsemer d'éclair bleuté quand le soleil venait s'échouer sur sa robe ébène, la partie haute de la créature étais elle aussi très différente de l'original. Un torse fin presque androgyne imberbe et très légèrement muscler à l'image du corps é qui frappa le plus Sévérus se fut l'éclat presque métallisé de l'émeraude de ses yeux qui n'étais plus cacher derrière ses lunettes et ses cheveux avais pousser et atteignais maintenant la base de son dos a la jonction de son corps humain et équin.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une vive douleur dans tout son corps quand son regard accrocha celui de Potter, il n'entendit pas les cries de panique des autre personne présente sur place quand lui aussi fut englober dans une bulle de magie, le seul qui restais étrangement calme étais Harry.

Au même moment dans la forêt bordant les alentours de l'école des sorciers, un clan entier de centaure attendait impatiemment de voir ce que leur grand chef avais reçus comme message des étoiles, car quelques semaines plus tôt celles-ci avais annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'un nouveau guerrier et de la solution a leur problème de reproduction ...  
Après de longues minutes qui semblaient être des heures le grand chef leur délivra le message des étoiles, celui-ci consistait a leur faire par de l'arriver de nouveau compagnon et que l'un des leur devais se rendre à Poudlard pour aller les cherchés, Firenze et Bane furent choisi pour aller récupéré les nouveaux membres de leur clan.

 _ **De retour à l'infirmerie :**_  
Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux maintenant que pour la boule couleur d'or qui avais recouverte Sévérus, la lumière qui s'en dégageait étais apaisante, au lieu d'être agressive comme l'avait été celle de Harry. Par contre la bulle de magie éclata presque au même moment ou 2 centaure lourdement armer et d'une carrure des plus imposante , nul doute que Firenze et Bane étais des guerrier redoutable dans leur clans, de près de 2 mètre et demi de haut à vue de nez , l'un d'une couleur brun chocolat et l'autre d'un roux bruler , ils portais tout deux une cuirasse de cuir qui formais un énorme X sur leur poitrail une épée longue même très longue étais lâchement attacher a leur taille ainsi qu'un arc long et un carquois emplis de flèches poser dans leur dos , se qui étonna plus d'un fut de voir que les deux guerrier équins portais des sorte de brassard a chaque une de leur pattes juste au dessus des sabot ainsi qu'à leur poignets.

Lors de l'explosion de la bulle de magie du professeur de potion , bcp se demandait pourquoi lui sa avais durer presque 30 minute et Harry plusieurs mois, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de creuser la réponse car devant eux se tenais une réplique presque identique de Potter mais en beaucoup plus massif si Harry qui étais maintenant debout sur ses quatre pattes paraissais petit face aux deux autre centaure Sévérus lui avais facilement une tête de plus qu'eux , de large épaules et un torse des plus muscler , on pouvais même voir de la bave couler de la bouche de certaine fille ou femme présente sur les lieux, Sévérus arborais une robe d,un noir ébène comme Harry à la différence que lui n'avais pas de reflet bleuter dans sa robe non lui on avais l'impression que celle ci absorbais la lumière pour ne laissais que noirceur , mais sa ne pouvais être qu'une illusion d'optique non .Ses seulement après que Sévérus put se tenir debout sans chanceler que Firenze prit la parole.

 **-** Bonjour a tous les deux , je me nomme Firenze, je suis l'un des guerrier de notre clan et voici Bane mon compagnon d'armes , nous somme venue vous chercher tout les deux pour vous inculquer les rites et coutume propre a notre race , votre venue nous a été annoncer par les étoiles il y a de cela plusieurs lune et ce soir les astres nous on annoncer votre arrivée parmi nous .

Harry voulut parler pour poser tout les question qui lui tournais dans la tête , sur le pourquoi et le comment de tout ceci , mais il ne put jamais le faire, car au même moment un crie d'horreur venant d'un rouquin qu'il reconnut comme étant son meilleur amis lui vrilla les tympan a lui et tout les autre présent.

\- Je le savais que Potter ne pouvait être qu'un monstre , avec tout les tuiles qui lui tombait dessus tout les temps , il ne pouvait pas être normal , Beurk dire que j'ai été ami avec un animal ,tu me dégoûte Potter tu devrais être abattu juste pour la simple raison d'être la , les hybride son immonde.

Plus personne n'osai parler suite a se que Ron avais dit derrière lui on pouvais même voir Hermione qui l'approuvais et Ginny qui semblais dégouter d'avoir voulu sorti avec un animal.

Harry lui n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, il sentit son cœur se briser et une rage s'en nom se propagé en lui , il ne voulait plus qu'a ce moment voir Ron souffrir comme lui souffrais en ce moment , mais une main froide claqua sur son épaule et en tournant la tête, il croisa un regard couleur sable, Bane lui dit d'un ton quand même assez fort que ça ne valais pas la peine de perde temps et énergie sur un insecte qui se disait humain et que malheureusement des comme lui il en vais beaucoup dans le monde et ses justement par leur faute qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre librement comme avant .

Firenze lui par contre ne se gêna pas pour se cambrer devant le jeune humain couleur carotte , et ces avec tout sa stature qu'il lui crachat au visage que lui n'avais pas peur de perde son temps et que si le rouquin le souhaite il le défierais au combat pour voir qui étais le plus fort entre l'animal ou l'humain.  
Quand un calme relatif fut revenue, Sévérus leur demanda alors si il pouvait quitter ce lieu qui autrefois fut leur maison mais qui aujourd'hui deviendrais leur prison, sur ce même fait il s'approcha de Harry le pris par l'épaule et suivirent ensemble leur deux guide dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que nos quatre centaure atteigne la sécurité de leur village et cœur même de la foret interdite.


	4. de découverte en découverte

_**NOTE de l'auteur :**_ _S_ alut tout le monde petit message, les personnages appartient au monde d'Harry Potter pas à moi. Je tiens à dire que la vitesse de parution pourrait varier entre une semaine, à deux semaines entre chaque poste tout dépend à la vitesse que j'écris Lol. Je travaille dans les milieux de la santé donc pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais écrire me détend ces pour ça que je peux me donner jusqu'à un mois de délais pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Désolé si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes j'ai pas de bêta correcteur/trice pour revoir après moi. Ne vous gêner pas pour me faire savoir si il y a trop de fautes ou si le poste de bêta vous intéresse.

 _ **Retour sur le dernier chapitre:**_

Firenze lui par contre ne se gêna pas pour se cambrer devant le jeune humain couleur carotte , et ces avec tout sa stature qu'il lui crachat au visage que lui n'avais pas peur de perde son temps et que si le rouquin le souhaite il le défierais au combat pour voir qui étais le plus fort entre l'animal ou l'humain. Quand un calme relatif fut revenue, Sévérus leur demanda alors si il pouvait quitter ce lieu qui autrefois fut leur maison mais qui aujourd'hui deviendrais leur prison, sur ce même fait il s'approcha de Harry le pris par l'épaule et suivirent ensemble leur deux guide dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que nos quatre centaure atteigne la sécurité de leur village et cœur même de la foret interdite.

* * *

 _ **Arrivée sur de nouvelle terre et comprendre se que nous somme .**_

Durant le trajet vers la forêt interdite Harry ne put que constater avec effarement a qu'elle point il semblait tout petit à comparer à ses trois compagnons de route. Il peinait encore a bien marché avec ses quatre nouveaux membres pour lui tout semblait se mélanger, pourtant du coin de l'œil, il pouvait remarquer que son professeur honnis lui semblais avoir eux ce corps depuis toujours, il avançait comme si le monde lui appartenait, avec une démarche nette synchroniser sur les deux centaures à ses côtés. Mais mine de rien, il portait aussi son regard sur ce qui l'entourait, car malgré tout la forêt interdite fessai s'éveiller en lui une curiosité des plus vivace, au moindre bruit ou mouvement, il guettait pour découvrir les merveilles, ou horreur aux choix qui avaient causer cela. Les trois autres comparses eux observaient son manège avec un mélange de découragement et de rire, pour deux d'entre Harry ressemblais plus a un poulain qui découvrait le monde qu'à un centaure adulte, mais pour Sévérus lui par contre, c'était plus mitiger, il était découragé par ce comportement enfantin et aussi un peux envieux, car lui aussi aurait aimer être habité juste un peux par l'insouciance du gamin Potter. Sur leur route, ils croisèrent un troupeau de licornes qui s'abreuvaient à une source d'eau au pied d'une petite cascade, ils entrevirent le nid des Acromentules ce qui donna un horrible frisson à Harry quand il se souvint de sa rencontre des plus aimable avec eux. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry et son professeur fut la rencontre d'un clan de loup-garou et de deux dragons, ils firent même une halte dans le petit village des loup-garous, Bane et Firenze se mirent même à faire du troc avec plusieurs d'entre eux et ses ainsi qu'ils repartirent après quelques heures de repos avec plusieurs épices, potion et vivres des plus divers.

Sévérus après avoir demander quel type de potion ils avaient troquer, leur expliqua son rôle qu'il possédait avant de devenir centaure, ses deux compagnons de route qui marchaient a ses coter furent très exciter de savoir que l,un des leurs étais un expert, non mieux un maître dans ce domaine, pourtant l'ancien professeur n'avais pas manquer de remarquer le silence plutôt inhabituel du lion, au début il s'en était inquiéter et attendais avec angoisse la crise que Harry ferais une fois toutes ses nouvelles informations assimiler, mais non loin de là. Sévérus remarqua par contre l'émerveillement du jeune étalon devant toute ses nouvelle créatures et devant ce décor enchanteur qu'étais le cœur de la forêt interdite. Après quelques heures de marche ou Harry fini par avoir une démarche beaucoup plus naturel et confiante, il sentit sur lui comme une vague d'eau glacer , Sévérus aussi sembla le remarquer, car tout deux se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Ses avec timidité devant ses deux colosses que Harry leur posa la question qui le taraudait.

-Firenze, Bane, c'était quoi cette étrange vague glacer que nous venons de ressentir. Leur demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant.

\- Ça mon jeune ami, c'était la barrière magique que nos ancêtres, on mît pour protéger nos terres des hommes, car pour l'homme nous somme pas mieux que des bêtes abattre, et pire que tout, il fut un temps ou nous centaure vivions en paix au coter des hommes, mais ceux-ci apprirent que le sang ou les crins de nos jeunes poulains, renforçais le pouvoir qu'il possédait ainsi que certaine de leurs potions. Ça mon jeune ami, c'était la barrière magique que nos ancêtres, on mît pour protéger nos terres des hommes, car pour l'homme nous somme pas mieux que des bêtes abattre, et pire que tout, il fut un temps ou nous centaure vivions en paix au coter des hommes, mais ceux-ci apprirent que le sang ou les crins de nos jeunes poulains, renforçais le pouvoir qu'il possédait ainsi que certaine de leurs potions. Cela prit de nombreuses lunes de mousson avant que nous le remarquions, mais un jour nos femelles se mirent a tomber toute malade et nos poulains nouveau-née aussi, ils moururent tous de ce mal en quelque jour. Aucune femelle n'avait survécu, nos ancêtres voyaient déjà notre peuple s'éteindre, mais l'un dès notre pria les astres pour avoir une solution et ces avec son sacrifice qu'après de longues lunes apparurent les poulichons.

Bane fini son récit avec une rage contenue, et leur dit que pour le reste, il verra une fois au village, car en effet Harry et Sévérus purent apercevoir au loin de grande palissade de bois, avec en son centre deux immenses portes garder pour des guerriers semblables à leur compagnon de route. Une fois à leur porter Firenze leur fit un salut en inclinant la tête et le poing fermer sur son cœur, les garde firent de même, mais ne purent cacher les stupéfactions en apercevant Sévérus, car même la encore, il était de loin le plus imposant. Par contre Harry lui étais troubler par les regards gourmands qu'il perçut des gardes, mais se reteint de justesse de faire un commentaire au cas où il devrait subir leur foudres.

Dans l'enceinte du village Harry et son professeur purent constater que les maisons étais très rustique semblable a des chalet en bois rond, mais sans les fenêtres, il y avait de nombreux chemin en pierre concasser qui menait tous au centre de la place ou trônais un énorme puits fais de pierre brute, ou on pouvait y apercevoir plusieurs centaures de toute sorte remplir des sceaux de bois. Firenze leur dit au revoir et parti vers le fond du village ou Harry pus apercevoir que très peux de maison s'y trouvais un coin isoler selon lui. Bane les lui conduisit vers une haute maison sans mur ou se trouvait un centaure plus vieux que tout ceux qu'ils avaient croisé. Durant leur route plusieurs centaures similaires a Harry, firent les paons devant Sévérus plusieurs le flattèrent de leurs queues en lui fessant des yeux doux Sévérus lui gardais un air strict, mais intérieurement il étais mal à l'aise, car il n'avait jamais eux autant t'attentions, et selon lui beaucoup de ses jeunes centaures étais trop bien pour lui.

Une fois devant le vieux centaure Bane leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait de leur grand chef et sage celui qui lisais les astres pour partager leur message avec le reste du village. Celui-ci se présenta sous le nom de Preix et qu'il répondrait à leur question avec plaisir.

-Alors, jeunes centaures en quoi, puis-je vous être utile.

Harry lui semblait incertain de comment formuler ses questions sans paraître impolie, mais se fut Sévérus qui la posa sur un ton dur et déterminer à avoir les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

\- J'aimerais déjà savoir pour commencer pourquoi depuis que je suis arrivé dans votre village plusieurs de vos membres me harcèlent et agissent selon moi comme de vulgaire fille de joie.

Priex n'en prenant pas ombrage et se permit même de rire un peut au dépens de l'ancien professeur de potion.

\- Et bien très chère Bane m'a dit qu'il vous avait un peut expliquer l'histoire de notre race, mais laisser moi vous expliquer la suite si vous le voulez bien.

Harry et Sévérus prirent place plus confortablement devant le chef du village et écoutèrent avec la plus grande attention ce que celui-ci allais leur dire.

\- Pour commencer sachez qu'il n'y a plus de femelle de notre race, a la place mère magie nous a offert les poulichons, des centaure mâle plus mince et élancer que les autres qui sont de nature plus dépendante et qui font souvent rechercher la compagnie d'un centaure plus dominant pour subvenir à leur besoin, car beaucoup de nos jeune poulichons ne sont pas en couple et de se fait n'arrive pas ou ne veulent pas subvenir a leurs besoins et donc ils vont charmer les centaure dominant pour avoir leur attention et leur faveur, il n'est pas rare de voir un poulichons vivre et se nourrir a plusieurs cabanes de dominant différent sur une courte période.

\- Les poulichons une fois mis en couple, peuvent porter des petits, il fut un temps ou les naissances abondais mais depuis quelque temps elle sont font beaucoup plus rare et nous ne savons pas la cause de cela. En plus des poulichons il y a les guerriers, des centaures plus dominant que les autres et qui excelle au combat, se sont souvent eux qui parte a la chasse pour rapporter du gibier, ou qu'il protège le village des possibles nuisances extérieur. Voilà pourquoi mon cher ami tu avais autant t'attentions a ton arrivée, nul doute que plusieurs poulichons voudront avoir ta protection et tes faveurs.

Priex avait dit cela avec des rires dans la voix , mais il leur dit aussi qu'il continuerai cette conversation un autre jour, car un banquet d'accueil fais en leur honneur les attendais pour remplir leur ventre affamé.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

lady hinata 1 - je suis sur que tu peux te faire une belle image d'un Sévérus centaure, moi j'en n'ai une et je dois dire qu'elle est sublime je me suis inspirer d'une image de guerrier centaure que j'ai trouver sur le net ( 4920-centaure-bai-blanc-guerrier) voila un lien si tu veux y jeter un œil.^^ et pour se qui est des couple sa ses une surprise mais sa vas arriver tout doucement de se coter la.

Pouika - Merci pour le commentaire sur un acronyme m'y par mégarde dans mon dernier texte, je sais que certain auteur on horreur qu'on leur montre leur erreurs mais moi j'ai bcp^^(beaucoup) apprécier, j'espère que tu aimera la suite de mon histoire au plaisir de te relire.


	5. une maison rien qu'à moi

_**NOTE de l'auteur :**_ _S_ alut tout le monde petit message, les personnages appartient au monde d'Harry Potter pas à moi. Je tiens à dire que la vitesse de parution pourrait varier entre deux semaines et un mois entre chaque poste tout dépend à la vitesse que j'écris Lol. Je travaille dans les milieux de la santé donc pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais écrire me détend ces pour ça que je peux me donner jusqu'à un mois de délais pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Désolé si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes j'ai pas de bêta correcteur/trice pour revoir après moi. Ne vous gêner pas pour me faire savoir si il y a trop de fautes ou si le poste de bêta vous intéresse.

 _ **NB 1**_ :À partir de se chapitre l'histoire sera écrite du point de vue de Harry, il y aura bien sur des chapitres intermédiaire pour parler de comment Sévérus vit sa nouvelle vie, mais étant donner que mon histoire est principalement vécus par Harry je trouve sa plus simple à écrire de cette manière sans risqué de mélanger tout les lecteurs.

 _ **NB 2**_ : Les chapitre intermédiaire sur le point de vue de Sévérus seront publier a tout les 2-3 chapitres à partir de celui-ci, histoire de ne pas avoir un trop grand écart de temps entre les deux point de vue .

* * *

 _ **Retour sur le dernier chapitre :**_

Harry et Sévérus prirent place plus confortablement devant le chef du village et écoutèrent avec la plus grande attention ce que celui-ci allais leur dire.

 _\- Pour commencer sachez qu'il n'y a plus de femelle de notre race, a la place mère magie nous a offert les poulichons, des centaure mâle plus mince et élancer que les autres qui sont de nature plus dépendante et qui font souvent rechercher la compagnie d'un centaure plus dominant pour subvenir à leur besoin, car beaucoup de nos jeune poulichons ne sont pas en couple et de se fait n'arrive pas ou ne veulent pas subvenir a leurs besoins et donc ils vont charmer les centaure dominant pour avoir leur attention et leur faveur, il n'est pas rare de voir un poulichon vivre et se nourrir a plusieurs cabanes de dominant différent sur une courte période._

- _Les poulichons une fois mis en couple, peuvent porter des petits, il fut un temps ou les naissances abondais mais depuis quelque temps elle sont font beaucoup plus rare et nous ne savons pas la cause de cela. En plus des poulichons il y a les guerriers, des centaures plus dominant que les autres et qui excelle au combat, se sont souvent eux qui parte a la chasse pour rapporter du gibier, ou qu'il protège le village des possibles nuisances extérieur. Voilà pourquoi mon cher ami tu avais autant t'attentions a ton arrivée, nul doute que plusieurs poulichons voudront avoir ta protection et tes faveurs._

Priex avait dit cela avec des rires dans la voix , mais il leur dit aussi qu'il continuerai cette conversation un autre jour, car un banquet d'accueil fais en leur honneur les attendais pour remplir leur ventre affamé.

* * *

 ** _Trouver le meilleur coin pour construire sa nouvelle vie_ **

Le banquet avait été succulent, j'ai pu manger plein de plat des plus exquis et original, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple salade de carottes et panais pouvait être aussi succulente, par contre je dois avouer que coter viande , il ne se force pas trop, elle est beaucoup trop fade et surtout mal préparer du moins selon moi, je n'irais pas dès mon premier jour commencer à critiquer leur plats même si du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que Snape dois avoir le même fil de penser que moi. Durant tout le repas, j'ai pue voir plein de centaure dit dominant venir me porter mes plats comme si je ne pouvais le faire moi-même les deux premier, je les ai accepté avec plaisir pensant que c'était une marque de bienvenue, mais quand je vis plusieurs regards noirs diriger sur ma personne, je me suis tourné vers Priex qui étais le plus prêt de moi, pour le questionner du pourquoi de ses agissements de leur part, je peux vous dire que sa réponse ne me plut pas du tout.

Moi une petite chose fragile parce que je suis un poulichons, ha non sa jamais, je suis loin d'être comme toutes ses pouliches écervelée qui préfère se faire vivre par les plus fort.

Je me rappelle très bien la tête qu'a fait le prochain dominant quand je lui aie clairement dit que son plat, il pouvait le garder, que j'étais capable d'aller me chercher moi-même les plats qui me fessaient envie, que je n'étais pas une poupée fragile et incapable de vivre par moi-même. Suite, à quoi un raffut monstre se fit entendre tous les poulichons, c'était lever et criais sur moi que je devais avoir honte que jamais personne ne voudrait de moi avec un caractère comme ça, les dominant eux étais presque tout sous le choc que je me sois affirmé, après de longues minutes sous les éclats de colère et d'incompréhension des autre, Priex demanda le calme, ce qui lui fut accorder. Durant le reste de la soirée plus personne ou presque ne me parlais et comme de fait pour prouver mes dire, j'allais moi-même me servir mes plats. Après tout ça, moi et le professeur furent inviter à dormir dans la cabane de Priex, car ses seulement le lendemain que nous obtiendrons notre nouvelle demeurent.

Le réveil le lendemain fut douloureux, peux habituer à mon nouveau corps, j'ai sûrement dû dormir tout croche, se fut la faim qui me tiraillait le ventre qui me convainquit de me lever. Après quelques tentatives rater, je finis par m'aider avec le mur pour m'aider à déplier tout mes nouveaux membres courbaturé . Après avoir repris le contrôle sur mon corps, je me dirige vers le centre de la cabane, une fois sur place, je remarque être le seul déjà levé, ces donc avec naturel que je regarde les alentour pour voir ce que je pourrais bien préparer pour le petit-déjeuner.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouve une toute petite pièce qui semble servir de cuisine, j'y trouve de belle pomme ainsi que plein de petits fruits des champs(fraise, mure, framboise, myrtille.). Je regarde dans une corbeille en osier pour y trouver cette fois de la farine, un peut plus loin par la fenêtre, je vois un petit poulailler. Avec tout ça, je me dis que je pourrais préparer de bon petit muffin au fruit, en poursuivant ma recherche d'ingrédient, je trouve aussi du miel, des épices et des sorte de four en terre cuite ainsi qu'une grille sûrement utilisée pour la viande. Après avoir tout préparer mes ingrédients sur mon comptoir improviser, il ne me manquait plus que de l'eau. Car je n'en avais pas trouvé dans la cabane de Priex, mais je me souvenais avoir vu un puits pas très loin ces donc armer de mes sceaux que je partis pour le puits. Sur le chemin beaucoup de centaure me dévisageaient, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Une fois arriver au puits, j'y accrochai mes sceaux un à la fois et puisa mon eau comme un grand sous le regard ébahis et consternée de plusieurs poulichons et dominants. Une fois ma tache accomplis, je repartis vers la cabane de Priex, bien sûr une fois arriver encore personne n'étais debout. Je me mis donc à la tache de préparer un bon petit déjeuner en préparant la pâte à muffin avec les petits fruits, je fis une moiter au fruit et l'autre moiter, je la fis au pomme, une fois tout prêt pour la cuisson, je mis du bois dans le bas du four en terre cuite et y plaça mon moule improviser, mes muffins seront carrer aux lieus d'être rond.

Durant la cuisson une bonne odeur de cannelle et de pomme ainsi que de petit fuit se propagea dans l'air. De la fenêtre je pouvais voir plusieurs centaures s'approcher sans oser demander ce qu'était cette odeur délicieuse , mais se fut Priex qui leur dit de se disperser qu'il ne croyait pas avoir ouvert une place commune à la place de sa cabane, sous son éclat de voix tout les centaures présent, repartirent vaguer à leur occupation la tête emplis de questions.

Après avoir fait fuir les curieux Priex étais venue me voir pour savoir ce que je fessais et qui pouvais sentir si bon, ses avec plaisir que je lui montrais les muffins fraîchement sorti du four et qui semblais des plus moelleux, je lui dis que je m'étais permis de fouiller un peut pour pouvoir préparer de quoi déjeuner.

 _\- N'est pas peur, jeune poulain, je ne suis nullement offensé par ton initiative surtout que cela sent rudement bon, je ne crois pas déjà avoir mangé ce que tu appelles muffin, mais cela ma l'air des plus délicieux. De plus, je voulais t'aviser moi-même que ton ancien Professeur étais déjà parti laissant seulement un mot pour dire qu'il allait se trouver un coin tranquille pour y faire sa maison et son laboratoire pour y préparer les potions pour le clan._

Je me sentit un peux déçus que mon ancien professeur ne mais même pas dit qu'il partait, mais bon avec son caractère de chauve-souri rien de m'étonnais plus venant de lui. Ses donc avec Priex que je manga ses délicieux muffins. Durant le repas celui-çi m'expliqua ce qu'il avait de prévus pour moi.

 _-Ses petits muffins son délicieux et très nourrissant mon chère Harry, mais là n'est pas la question, tu dois savoir que dès aujourd'hui, tu devrais t'avoir trouvé un lieu pour pouvoir y vivre, deux solutions s'offre à toi. Sois tu vas rejoindre la cabane des poulichons ou vous y vivez en communauté si je puis dire et les dominant subvienne à vos besoins le temps que tu sois lier ou sinon tu te trouves ta propre cabane à toi et tu subviens toi même à tes besoins._

Je prit le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qui serais le mieux pour moi et ses pourquoi j'ai choisi de prendre une cabane à moi. J'allais montrer à ses poulichons dépendant, qu'on pouvais très bien vivre seul sent dépendre d'un clan tout entier. Priex me montra alors sur une carte rudimentaire de leur terre où je pouvais trouver des cabanes abandonner, pour y faire mon chez moi. je vis que tout au nord du village, qu'il s'y trouvait une petite rivière ainsi que de large zone sans forêt. Ses donc avec cette destination en tête que je me rendit sur les lieux.

Rendu je ne pus qu'être subjugué par le calme et la beauté sauvage des lieux, à ma droite, je pouvais voir une cabane qui semblait habiter vue que de la fumer s'échappait de la cheminé , cette cabane étais très bien dissimuler dans les jeunes arbres de la forêt , sûrement un centaure solitaire. Après avoir flâné, un peut sur les lieux, je finis par enfin trouver ma futur cabane, elle était un peut en ruine, mais rien d'insurmontable, elle se trouvais tout près de la rivière et avais une petite clôture qui fessait le tour en me laissant quand même un grand espace priver ou je pourrais sûrement en faire un jardin. Une fois, le tour extérieur fait, j'entrai à l'intérieur ou la poussière y avait visiblement élu domicile. La pièce principale était très grande ,en son centre, on pouvait voir les restes d'une vielle cheminer qui montais jusqu'au haut du plafond, au bas de celle-ci, je pouvais voir que seul un grand trou se trouvais sur le sol. Je me remit donc a mon exploration pour y trouver une autre pièce plus petite qui devait servir de chambre vu le vieux foin qui si trouvais en grande quantité, une grande fenêtre y fessais entrer les rayons du soleil, je m'y approchai pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, celle-ci fut dur à ouvrir, mais dès que ma tache fut faite elle coulissa très facilement sur elle-même quand je me mis a la rouvrir et la refermer. La brise s'engouffra dans la chambre rafraîchissant en même temps l'air rassis des lieux. Suite a cela je me remis à l'exploration de ma nouvelle maison, je finis par trouver la cuisine, bien plus grande que celle de Priex les armoires aurais besoin d'un peu de réparation mais rien que je ne puisse surmonter, les fours étais en parfais états mais le grill lui étais manquant je devrais donc demander à Priex ou je pourrais m'en procurer une.

J'étais très heureux de ma nouvelle maison, je m'accordais une petite pause pour me rafraîchir à la rivière et après, je commencerais à tous nettoyer et réparer. Je finis par m'asseoir sous un arbre en imaginant déjà ce que je ferrais pousser dans mon jardin, la cour étais immense, pleine de mauvaise herbe, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais en faire quelque chose d'accueillant.

Après avoir pris une bonne pause rafraîchissante, je me mis à la tâche ardue de tout nettoyer, une chance que la magie était avec moi. Je pris donc ma baguette et avec un seul sort de récurvite la poussière et les toiles d'araignées étaient qu'un vieux souvenir, ensuite je décidais de m'attaquer à la cheminer, d'un réparo celle-ci retrouva sa splendeur. Elle était faite en terre cuite d'un beau rouge profond plus aucune fissure ne s'y trouvais. Sous le trou de ma cheminer, je fis creuser un trou plus profond qu'il l'était à la base, je lui donnais la même dimension que la cheminer. Celle-ci avais une forme de tube plus large a sa base. Dans le trou, je fis apparaître aussi une couche de terre cuite, car le sol est fait en sable et je ne veux pas que mon trou s'effondre avec le temps. Je mit ensuite sur les coter de mon trou deux grands piliers en métaux où il y avait à leur pointe une forme de Y qui pourrais accueillir la barre de métal qui supportera mon futur chaudron. Une fois ma pièce principale fini, je remarquais, que mon épuisement étais beaucoup plus prononcer que je le croyais après avoir utilisé seulement que des sort de base.

Je pris donc le chemin de la cabane de Priex pour avoir de plus ample explication. Une fois sur place j'attendis qu'il me donne le droit d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne perdis pas de temps et lui demanda pourquoi ma magie semblais m'épuiser plus que de raison.

Il m'expliqua que la magie centaure est beaucoup plus basique que celle des sorcier et qu'eux non pas besoin d'une baguette pour l'utiliser, qu'elle est principalement faite pour effectuer de petite tache simple comme réparer un objet ou conserver les aliments plus longtemps pour le reste les centaures se débrouille comme ils peuvent. Après ses explications, je repartis donc avec en tête ses nouvelles informations. Je partis vers les échoppes du village ou je pourrais s'en nul doute trouver ce que j'ai besoin pour terminer mes réparations et mon emménagement.

Après de longue heure à marchander, que oui je pouvais très bien transporter mes choses moi même, et que non je ne voulais pas la charité. Ses pourquoi je promis à chaque marchand de leur faire une fournée de petit gâteau pour les remercier pour le matériel et autre produis que je me suis procurer, dire qu'ils voulais tout me donner sans rien car je suis un poulichon. Ses donc charger comme un mulet que je retournai chez moi, durant mes achats j'ai put me trouver un chaudron de bonne taille ainsi que du foin fraie pour mettre dans ma chambre quelque aliments de basse , des poules pour avoir des œufs , sans oublier des outils pour couper mon bois, fabriquer mon poulailler.

De retour chez moi, le soleil commençait à disparaître sous la canopée des arbres forestiers pour laisser place bientôt à la lune. Je déposais donc mon attirail dans un coin de ma maison et je partis dans le boiser à coter, pour me couper du bois et allumer mon feu. La tache ne fut pas aussi épuisante que le croyais, je me fabriquai aussi une sorte de traîneau qui pourrais m'aider a porter tout mon bois en un seul voyage. Rendu devant ma maison , je pus remarquer que quelqu'un m'y attendait d'où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui s'était, mais en m'approchant, je fus étonné de voir que c'était Firenze qui m'y attendait.

 _-Alors jeune poulain, je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien seul, il est très rare de nos jours de voir un poulichon aussi indépendant. Ses rafraîchissants en quelque sorte. Par contre j'espère que tu ne prendras pas ma venue pour un geste de pitié de ma part, car je suis venue t'offrir un lapin que j'ai chassé aujourd'hui, et la chasse a été plus fructueuse que je ne le pensais donc au lieu de risquer de perdre cette viande, je pensais te l'offrir._

Je pouvais voir de la sincérités teinter d'un peu de gêne dans les yeux de Firenze au début, j'ai crue qu'il me prenait aussi pour une de ses pouliches incapable, mais en observant bien, je n'y vis aucune pitié juste de la bonne volonté.

 _\- Et bien merci Firenze ses très gentil a toi ça me verra un repas plus nourrissant que les quelques fruits que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui. Ha ! Et profitant de ta présence, j'aimerais te demander si tu pourrais m'apprendre à chasser ou faire des pièges, car je ne sais que pêcher, et cultiver mes légumes._

 _\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à t'apprendre à chasser, car chaque jeune poulain se doit de connaître ses bases qu'il soit poulichon ou dominant on apprend cela dès notre jeune âge._

Firenze repartit après que je l'aie encore remercié pour le lapin et qu'il m'est montré comment l'apprêter pour le souper. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabane isoler qui se trouve près de chez moi. Donc si je comprenais bien Firenze serait mon voisin. Je me promis de le remercier prochainement pour ses cours de survie qu'il me donnerait bientôt. Mais pour l'heure, j'allais me mijoter un bon ragoût de lapin avec tout les légume que j'ai pus trouver au village.

Firenze de sa cabane ne put empêcher son ventre de gronder en sentent la délicieuse odeur qui venait de la cabane de Harry. Il était content que celui-ci se soit trouver une cabane au calme, car nul doute qu'il se serait retrouvé harceler de tout coter si cette bonne odeur se propageait de le village.


	6. apprentisage en tous genre

_**NOTE de l'auteur :**_ Salut tout le monde petit message, les personnages appartient au monde d'Harry Potter pas à moi. Je tiens à dire que la vitesse de parution pourrait varier entre deux semaines et un mois entre chaque poste tout dépend à la vitesse que j'écris Lol. Je travaille dans les milieux de la santé donc pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais écrire me détend ces pour ça que je peux me donner jusqu'à un mois de délais pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Désolé si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes j'ai pas de bêta correcteur/trice pour revoir après moi. Ne vous gêner pas pour me faire savoir si il y a trop de fautes ou si le poste de bêta vous intéresse.

 _ **NB**_ : S _alut à tous je suis à la recherche d'une ou d'un béta correcteur/trice pour mon histoire donc si le poste vous tente laisser moi un message en priver et je vous contacterais le plus vite possible._

 _ **NB:**_ _Dans se chapitre il y aura une ou deux scènes érotique plus ou moins explicite entre deux centaure. Ses mon premier lemon catégorie Furry en quelque sorte, donc touts commentaire son les bienvenues._

 _ **Réponse au reviews:**_

 _ **Caliste**_ ; non , se n,est pas un Harry/Firenze, pas en couple principale , il vont vivre quelque petit chose ensemble mais sens plus, je veux que Harry vive des expérience avec d'autres avant qu'il sois lier avec un dominant. Et se dominant n'est pas firenze.

 _ **Pouika**_ ; Mercis, pour tes commentaires, j'aisai le plus possible qu'il n'y ais pas de fautes, mais se n'est pas simple sans béta. Mais contente que mon histoire te plaise tout de même.

 _ **Luna park**_ ; Je dois dire que voir ton commentaire a fais ma journée, je suis fan de tes histoires, donc je l'avoue j'ai été vraiment très heureuse de voir que mon histoire avais put piquer l'intérêt d'une de mes auteures préférer sur ce site. j'espère que tu aimera le reste de mon histoire presque autant que moi j'adore les tiennes.

* * *

 _ **Retour sur le dernier chapitre:  
**_

 _\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à t'apprendre à chasser, car chaque jeune poulain se doit de connaître ses bases qu'il soit poulichon ou dominant on apprend cela dès notre jeune âge._

Firenze repartit après que je l'aie encore remercié pour le lapin et qu'il m'est montré comment l'apprêter pour le souper. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabane isoler qui se trouve près de chez moi. Donc si je comprenais bien Firenze serait mon voisin. Je me promis de le remercier prochainement pour ses cours de survie qu'il me donnerait bientôt. Mais pour l'heure, j'allais me mijoter un bon ragoût de lapin avec tout les légume que j'ai pus trouver au village.

Firenze de sa cabane ne put empêcher son ventre de gronder en sentent la délicieuse odeur qui venait de la cabane de Harry. Il était content que celui-ci se soit trouver une cabane au calme, car nul doute qu'il se serait retrouvé harceler de tout coter si cette bonne odeur se propageait de le village.

* * *

 _ **Apprentissage en tous genres !**_

Deux semaines, c'était écouler depuis ma rencontre avec Firenze, j'attendais avec impatience mon premier cour de chasse car manger que du poisson, et des salades fini par être lassant à la longue. J'aurais bien pu faire comme les autre poulichon et attendre qu'un dominant m'apporte de quoi manger, mais je me refusais de dépendre sur les autres pour avoir de la viande ou autre à manger. Même si en ces deux semaines plusieurs dominant mon offert leur aide, ou leur compagnie. Je dois avouer qu'au début, je trouvais ca gentil de leur part, je me sentais flatter par leurs attentions, mais certain ont vite déchanter quand je refusais leur nourriture ou leurs tissus, car tout cela, je savais pouvoir l'obtenir par moi-même pas besoin d'un mâle pour me les procurer. Par contre l'un d'entre eux sortais du lot, je ne sais pas encore qui sais, car je ne l'ai pas à proprement parler vue clairement, tout ce que je sais, ces qu'il est de forte carrure, que ses crins de poil brille d'un reflet d'orée quand le soleil ou la lune frappe dessus. Il ne m'a jamais parlé et il portait toujours une sorte de cape à capuche pour couvrir ses traits de visage, je l'ai remarqué, car je le vois toujours à la place centrale du village tout les poulichons du clan semble vouloir attirer son attention sans pourtant y parvenir, mais je peux sentir son regard sur moi, et les autres aussi ont due le remarquer, car depuis je n'aie droit qu'à des regards hostile et parfois même des bousculade de la part des poulichons.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Firenze était venue me voir hier en soirée pour m'aviser que des le lendemain, on commencerait mes leçons de survie et de chasse. Le soleil brillait fort ce matin, les grillons chantais déjà ce qui annonçais une chaude journée, je prévue donc le coup et je me préparai plusieurs gourdes d'eau. Je n'eus le temps que de manger mes baies cueillies la veille, qu'on taqua à ma porte. Je me levai donc empresser de voir qui s'était.

 _\- Bon Matin ! Firenze, comment vas tu ?, As, tu passer une bonne nuit ?_

J'étais tellement impatient que mes questions se suivaient sans lui laisser le temps d'y répondre.

 _\- Bon Matin a toi aussi jeune poulain, je peux voir que tu sembles exciter, j'espère que c'est due à notre journée d'apprentissage._

Suite à ces paroles, je me tus, rouge de honte d'avoir agi comme un poulain devant une sucrerie. Mais je lui confirmai que oui, j'avais très hâte d'apprendre avec lui. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, je le suivis dans le bois, après une heure de marche dans la foret que je commençais a connaître par cœur à force de m'y promener, nous nous arrêtons au abord d'une petite rivière juxtaposer d'une petite clairière.

 _\- Voilà, ici est l'endroit parfais pour apprendre à construire des piège simple mais efficace, pour que tu puisses chasser sans traqua. Je vais donc de montrer les trois pièges que les jeunes poulains apprennent, ils seront suffisants pour ton alimentation quotidienne, bien sûr pour un plus gros gibier la, tu devras participer aux grandes chasses avec les dominant si tu en veux, car chasser seul les gros animaux peut être très dangereux pour un centaure seul, même un dominant n'irais pas seul._

 _\- Bien le premier piège se nomme le piège à pression avec collet, Ce piège est très facile à réaliser et à mémoriser, il ne demande que deux morceaux de ficelle , je te conseil de tremper la ficelle dans la boue pour lui donner une apparence moins voyante, et d'une fourche tête en bas planté dans le sol, d'un petit morceau de bois pour la gâchette, d'un autre morceau planté dans le sol pour maintenir le déclencheur et enfin une petite baguette pour faire le déclencheur._

Durant toute son explication, il me montra comment le faire aussi, et ensuite, je dus reproduire ce qu'il venait de me montrer ce n'était pas très compliqué, je devais juste être minutieux pour que tout se tienne bien et paraît naturel. Après presque une heure et demis à me pratiquer, je finis par monter le piège avec automatisme. Ensuite, Firenze m'expliqua que se piège sert a capturer des oiseaux qui vienne picorer l'appât mis pour eux ensuite un collet se resserre lorsque l'oiseau marche sur le déclencheur et est rapidement propulsé en l'air par la tension de la branche à laquelle est relié le collet par une gâchette.

- _Le deuxième piège est aussi très simple, il se nomme le piège à gâchette. Ces un piège assommoir à appât se déclenchant par une gâchette retenu par un simple bout de ficelle. Très facile aussi à réaliser et à mémoriser. Ce piège peu également être décliné en piège à cage pour capturer des animaux vivants, il suffit de remplacer la pierre par une cage ou encore de creuser un trou à l'emplacement de la chute de la pierre afin d'emprisonner l'animal sans l'écraser. Très bon pour attraper du lapin, ou des petit cochons sauvages._

La encore ça me pris presque deux heures avant de bien assimiler le piège et a le monter facilement. Par-contre le dernier piège, je le connaissais déjà fabriquer un panier tressé en forme d'ovale avec un autre plus petit à l'intérieur pour que poisson et crustacé puissent y entrer mes pas en ressortir.

L'après midi commençais déjà à être bien avancer quand Firenze fini de me donner tout ses bon conseil de chasse, pour le repas nous avons manger du poisson cuit sur une pierre chaude, très délicieuse. Quand la nuit finie par arriver, je lui proposais de prendre une marche dans les bois qui s'était nettement rafraichie sans le soleil qui plombait dessus dans la journée, il accepta avec plaisir et nous avons marcher durant de nombreuses heures avant que la fatigue ne se fasse sentir, et ses ainsi que sans m'en rendre compte nous étions de retour au centre du village, il me souhaita la bonne nuit et j'en fis de même, pour le remercier de cette journée, je lui donnai un câlin et il me chuchota que si je le souhaitai, il pourrait m'apprendre les joies du plaisir à deux. Il me laissa comme sa, tout rouge en plein milieu du village.

Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, trop de chose se bousculais dans ma tête, bien sûr Firenze étais très attirant comme dominant et que je lui fessais confiance pour ne pas profiter de la situation, mais est ce que je me sentais vraiment prêt a passer ce cap. Ses indécis et plein de question que je l'endormis cette nuit la, me promettant de bien y réfléchir dans le jour à venir et surtout demander conseil Sévérus, car comme moi, lui aussi devait bien se poser la question non.

Le réveil du lendemain ne fut pas glorieux, j'avais une mine affreuse on aurais dit qu'un troupeau de buffle m'étais passer dessus dans la nuit mon corps me fessais un mal de chien, je dois dire que s'endormir en étant stresser et tendu au possible n'étais pas une bonne chose, les courbature en tout genre habitais mon corps. Je partis donc a la rivière dans mon petit coin isoler que je m'étais confectionné loin des regard indiscret, pour me doucher et détendre tout mes muscle endoloris l'eau fraîche du petit matin me fit un bien fou et fini par ma réveiller complètement. Les cheveux encore humides, je pris la direction de la cabane de mon ancien professeur le soleil pointais à peine son nez, mais je me doutais que le sombre professeur dût déjà être debout, il était le premier lever au château donc pas de raison que sa ais changer.

* * *

 _ **Attention à partir d'ici il est question de scène érotique entre deux centaures**_

* * *

Après trente minutes de marche, je me rendis donc devant sa cabane, mais je ne pus continuer ma route, car un gémissement me sortit de mes penser et me fit arrêter nette ma route. Curieux comme un pou, je tendis l'oreille pour voir d'où venais ce son et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que ça venais de la maison de Sévérus. Ses donc à pas de loup que je m'approchais de la seule fenêtre, ce que je vis me glaça sur place autant que m'excita. La devant moi, mon sombre professeur gémissais comme une collégienne avec sous lui un poulichon qui suçais avec ardeur son membre des plus turgescent à mon humble avis. Je ne pus pas quitter cette scène des yeux, quand le jeune poulichon eux fini sa tache , il se plaça les pattes avant plier sous lui avec la croupe surélevé ,à ses côtés deux sortes de support étais placer et ses la dessus que Sévérus mis ses pattes avants pour ne pas écraser le soumis sous lui et il le pris avec force sans aucune cérémonie .

Après avoir assisté à cette scène, j'étais excité comme jamais empli de curiosité de savoir si se faire prendre était aussi bon que je pusse voir sur le visage extatique du poulichon sous Sévérus. Ces donc tout rouge que je regagna ma cabane sans remarquer que mon mystérieux dominant m'avais vue et me suivais du regard.

Rendu chez moi, je voulu me soulager seul mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendre à mon membre, maudit corps équin, ma libération arriva par un cognement à ma porte, ses tendu et encore rouge que j'ouvris pour découvrir sur le pas de ma porte Firenze qui venais prendre de me nouvelle et espérais que sa demande de hier soir n'avait pas entacher notre amitié.

Avec une voie plus aigüe, je lui répondis qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter tout allais très bien entre nous. Mais il perçut les trémolos dans la voix et entra sans demander mon avis en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 _-Je peux voir que quelque chose te tracasse mon jeune ami, puis-je d'aider d'une quelconque manière._

sa voix de baryton résonna partout dans mon cœur et me fis frémir sans que je ne le veuille, je pensai qu'elle devait être suave et coulante quand elle était emplie d'excitation. Sa voix de baryton résonna partout dans mon cœur et me fit frémir sans que je ne le veuille, je pensai qu'elle devait être suave et coulante quand elle était emplie d'excitation. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la fièvre.

 _\- Firenze ! , je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai mal, je ne suis pas capable de me soulager seul, aide moi s'il te plaît._

Ma demande ressemblait beaucoup plus à une supplique désespérée. Il me demanda en quoi, il pouvait m'être utile et je dus lui expliquer ma petite escapade de ce matin.

Je ne pus empêcher l'excitation de monter encore plus, durant mon récit de ce que j'avais vue et Firenze du ressentir celle-ci, car il prit ma bouge en otage et un ballet du plus sensuel commença entre nos deux langues. Il me dirigea vers ma chambre et me dit de rester debout , pour par la suite se mettre sous moi et prendre mon membre en bouge, ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement plus strident que les autres, sa bouge allais et venais en plus de ses mains qui n'étaient pas en reste, c'était tout bonnement délicieux, sans que je ne puisse l'avertir je jouissais avec force dans sa bouge.

Il se releva et je voulus lui rendre la pareille.

 _\- Laisse moi te gouter Firenze. Je veux entendre ton plaisir moi aussi._

Firenze trembla suite à ma demande et me poussa par les épaules pour que je couche sous lui. La, je pouvais bien voir toute la splendeur de son excitation, son membre étais énorme, mais semblais délicieux. Je m'approchais et le pris à deux mains pour commencer de léger vas et viens pour ensuite le lécher sur tout sa longueur, le prendre en bouge fut plus compliquer, car c'était vraiment très imposant et déjà, je rêvais de savoir ce que ça donnerais de sentir cette grosseur en moi.

 _-Harry ses trop bon continue comme ça, mais si tu le peux prend la le plus loin que tu le peux, j'aimerais sentir le fond de ta gorge trembler sur mon gland._

La demande de Firenze me fit trembler de plaisir et je le pris le plus loin que je le pouvais , il donnais des coup de hanche pour aller plus loin et plus vite, bientôt pourtant , un liquide épais et amer coula dans ma gorge , je voulut tout avaler mais ne fut pas capable et beaucoup de son sperme coula sur mon menton et mon torse.

Firenze me releva et me mit dos à lui. J'avais hâte de le sentir en moi. Et le fit savoir en tapant des sabot, impatient de la suite.

 _-Tout doux, mon jeune ami, le plaisir sera plus grands à ceux qui savent attendre._

Sa voix résonnait en moi, et je pouvais sentir ses baisers dans mon cou pour remonter mordiller mes oreilles, que je ne pensais pas aussi sensible. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps équin laissant une trainer de lave en fusion, mais je ne pus retenir in hoquet surpris quand je sentis ses doigts autour de mon entrée, il me chuchota qu'étant ma première fois, il ne voulait pas me faire mal et allais me préparer comme il le faut. après une lente torture ou mon corps tout entier tremblais d'impatience je ne pus me retenir et lui cria de me prendre sur-le-champs.

Je sentie une grosseur entrer en moi, je pensais avoir de la douleur mai il n'en fut rien, intérieurement je fut reconnaissant a Firenze d'avoir pris le temps de me préparer. Son poids sur mon dos était le bienvenu, je me sentis complet, et combler.

 _-Putain Firenze ses trop bon, je te veux profond en moi._

Celui-ci ne se vit pas prier et me pris avec plus de fougue mais se ne fut jamais assée profond pour moi, et avec son poids en plus je m'effondrai au sol mes main plaquer contre le mur , avec mes jambe sous moi je croyais que s'en n'étais fini mais mon amant plier ses patte avant pour venir prendre mon visage en coupe et m'embrasser sauvagement . La croupe relevée sa queue entrais plus loin en moi et c'était délicieux, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de gémir pour plus fort et plus loin ce que Firenze me donna avec plaisir, mais toute bonne chose à une fin et ses après un coup de reins ravageur que je le sentis me remplis de sa semence , tout en se retirant de mon antre bouillante.

Son retrait me fit me sentir vide, il se releva, me donna un chaste baiser malgré ce qu'ont venait de vivre tout les deux et me dit au-revoir et a une prochaine fois. Épuiser, mais combler, je sombrais dans une douce torpeur bienfaisante, pour un bon sommeil réparateur.

Pourtant si Harry avais porter attention a son entourage après ses ébat avec Firenze il aurais vue qu'un centaure imposant se trouvais non loin de sa cabane cacher sous les arbres, aillant un regard féroce et emplis de rage, en suivant Firenze quitter la demeure de celui qui savais être son compagnon. Mais sa personne ne le remarqua car encore trop absorber dans leur étant post coït.


	7. entracte 1 ( les premier pas de Sévérus)

_**Note de l'auteur :** bonjour à tous désoler pour le retard mais sa été fou au boulot et la rentrer des classes pour mon fils ses pas la joie à gérée. Mais bon la, je profite d'un moment de répit pour vous partager mon tout premier entracte comme je l'avais expliqué dans les précédents chapitres à tous les deux ou trois chapitres régulier un entracte du point de vue de Sévérus sera publier. Ses entractes couvriront le temps que les deux ou trois chapitres vécus par Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi long que les chapitres réguliers, mais la encore qui sait où mon inspiration me mènera._

 _ **NB 1 :** je suis désolé pour les fautes qui peuvent encore subsister dans mes textes je fais mon possible pour la correction mais je suis pas la plus douée pour ça, ses pourquoi je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une correctrice pour ma fiction._

 _ **NB 2 :** ces une fiction gay entre centaure, donc oui il y aura des scènes de sexe entre hybride qui seront toujours spécifier en début de texte quand le chapitre en contient. Je suis une fervente fan de scène dite FURRY donc oui, il se pourrait que celle-ci soit très osée, si par contre mes scènes crée de la gêne ou des malaise ne vous gêner pas pour me le dire, je peux toujours voir a les faire plus conventionnelle pour certaine ._

* * *

 _ **ENTRACTE 1**_

 _ **LES PREMIERS PAS DE SÉVÉRUS**_

Pourquoi ça devais m'arriver à moi, je n'ai rien demander, je vivais très bien ma vie morne et sans punch de professeur de potion pour des cornichons sans cervelle. Mais non, il a fallu que moi aussi, je devienne moi aussi un Hybride. OK vu la façon que le monde me regarde mon aspect doit être beaucoup plus agréable que celle que j'avais avant.

Bons, nos guides viennent d'arriver pour nous escorter a notre nouvelle demeure, durant le chemin nous avons traverser un village et fais du troc pour plusieurs petites choses et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur poser plein de questions sur les potions qu'il utilise pour leur clan. Ses pour sa que quand il mon parler de la possibilité que le poulichons ait été empoisonner d'une quelconque façon, ce qui pourrait être la raison qui les empêcherait de porter des poulains.

Je peux remarquer que Potter a la tête ailleurs, il regarde partout avec un regard vide , mais moi comme lui ne pouvons que garder nos yeux fixés sur les grandes palissades qui orne l'entrer de notre désormais nouveau clan.

La soirée fut longue et épuisante le chef de clan nous a même héberger pour la nuit, mais ce qui ma le plus marqué lors de cette soirée fut les regards de convoitise sur ma personne plusieurs poulichons me dévisageais comme un morceau de viande, mais certain dominant eux me voyais plus comme un nouvelle ennemi pour le cœur des tout ses poulichons.

Le lendemain, après un matin mouvementé, je partis a la recherche de ma nouvelle demeure, elle ne fut pas difficile a trouver, elle se trouvait au abord de la forêt près du centre du village, mais elle avais plusieurs cheminer ce que les autres maisons n'avais pas, quand je suis entre à l'intérieur le grand espace ouvert me plus beaucoup et les grande cheminer aussi, je me voyais déjà y construire mon nouveau labo. Seul hic je me demande si je pourrais envoyer un message à Poudlard pour récupérer mon matériel et mes ingrédients, je n'ai quand même pas mis tout une vie à les trouver et les ramasser pour qu'un autre les utilise à ma place. Me reste plus qu'à trouver un hibou ou tout autre moyen de communication qu'on les centaures.

Je n'ai pas cherché trop longtemps, car après avoir cherché comme un cornichon dans tout le village, j'ai fini par demander au premier centaure que j'ai croisé et qui je dois le dire est un très beau spécimen de poulichon. Il ses empressées de me guider jusqu'à une grosse cabane en bois décrépit , après avoir cogné a la porte qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que c'était Hagrid qui y vivait, je lui expliquai donc ma situation et il fut heureux de pouvoir m'aider me disant qu'il m'apporterait tout cela dans les plus brefs délais. Le jeune poulichon a mes côtés me regardais avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un filet de bave coulais sur son menton , mais sa ne le rendais pas moins beau pour autant.

Je le remercia pour son aide , et ensuite je repartie emménager ma maison, le temps passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais crue entre mes recherche sur les raison des fausse couche de poulain , et ma fabrication en tout genre de potion pour le clan , je fini par me faire une petite réputation de guérisseur. Bien vite plusieurs poulichon frappèrent à ma porte pour m'offrir leur aide mais seul 3 se démarquèrent plus que les autres et ses ainsi avec le temps que je finis par en faire mes amants chaque soir ou presque j,avais l'un de mes favoris avec moi pour me relaxer de mes journées bien chargé leur aide pour la cueillette d'ingrédient m'étais très utile ses pourquoi , je leur offrais le gîte, couvert et sexe.

Par contre ce qui me surprit le plus fut de remarquer l'un des guerriers du clan qui selon mes renseignements étaient l'un des plus barbares et qui aimait s'isoler, car selon les membres du clan, il n'aimait pas trop les foules. Il suivait toujours des yeux Harry quand celui-ci se promenait dans le village, je savais que sa maison était dans un coin isoler tranquille et que déjà plusieurs dominant avais voulue lui faire la court sans grand succès, je dois dire. Leur histoire me fessais toujours bien rire. Mais lui étais différent presque de la même carrure que moi donc assez imposant les poulichons le fuyais comme la peste, car ils disaient que ses yeux portaient un message de mort. Se ne fut que lorsque je le rencontrai en personne que je compris la crainte des poulichons, car en effet, ses yeux rendaient extrêmement nerveux tous ceux qui les regardais. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avais que des orbite vide mes pourtant non-car ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, un noir si profond que si on s'y plongeait, on pourrait penser tomber dans le néant du monde. Je pris donc la décision d'aller lui parler pour savoir pourquoi il fixait ainsi Harry, mais sa réponse me laissa pantois. Et sans plus, il me laissa planter là et repartit dans les bois.


	8. Chapter 8

bonjours a tous je sais sa fais un très long moment que je nais pas poster ses simple je n'en n'ai pas eux la chance. pour plein de raison mais je nais jamais oublier mon histoire. la je relis depuis le debut et il se peux que certain chapitre déjà parus sois modifier et republier une note en haut de page indiqueras ceux modifier le prochain chapitre est en cours écriture je sais pas quand il sera poster mais ses sur que sa sera avant juin, ensuite jaissairais de poster au moin une fois par mois. encore dsl a tous mais parfois la vie nous réserve de mauvaise surprise qu'il vos surmonter. je suis tjrs a le recherche aussi de quelqu un pour me corriger et relire voir si tout est correct sinon pas les texte auront encore quelque petite faute. 


End file.
